


At Least to be Near You

by Akechisteponme



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drunkenness, Felix is a science major, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Roommates, Slow Burn, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, Unrequited Crush, Work In Progress, sylvain parties a lot, work in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akechisteponme/pseuds/Akechisteponme
Summary: Felix and Sylvain, childhood friends who just so happen to have huge crushes on each other end up being roommates in college so as not to lose each other. Sylvain drowns his feelings in alcohol and girls he has no connections to, Felix just buries his feelings in his head and hopes they stay down.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 13





	At Least to be Near You

Felix wakes up to the sound of stomping near the other corner of the single room he shares with his roommate. He looks over at the clock, 3:17, it reads back.  
  
It takes him a moment, but his eyes eventually begin to piece together the scene in front of him. Sylvain is leaning over his desk, head drooping down while he holds up his body with one arm against the desk while he tries to take his clothes off.  
  
He hasn’t gotten too far past his shirt, still circled under one arm and his neck. Sylvain desperately tries to lift one foot off the ground to take one pant leg off, abruptly loses his balance and puts his foot back down.  
  
Felix watches in the darkness for a few moments in the hope that Sylvain will get a boost of sober energy, maybe enough for him to undress himself but no such luck.  
  
_This is going to be a long night Felix almost says out loud. _“Hey fuckhead” he opts for instead.  
  
Sylvain slowly turns his head towards Felix’s bed, holding his hand on the desk with all his weight. He starts to smirk at Felix.  
  
“Hi Fe…” He seems to be lost for a moment before he finishes his request “…help me?”  
  
Felix sighs softly as he slides out of bed and walks over to the desk that Sylvain is leaning against. He obviously knew why Sylvain was acting like this, but he smells even worse than expected.  
  
“Put both your hands on the desk” Sylvain does as he’s told and slowly lifts his other arm onto the desk’s surface. Now that Felix doesn’t have to worry as much about Sylvain cracking his skull, he leans down by his side to access the zipper of Sylvain’s much-too-tight jeans. Felix undoes the two buttons with ease and tries to yank down the zipper as quick as possible to avoid any unwanted thoughts.  
  
_Of course, Sylvain’s zipper would be caught in his boxers, why wouldn’t it? _  
  
Felix pulls on the zipper a few times before he accepts his fate. He reaches shallowly into the front of Sylvain’s jeans and pulls the fabric of his boxers out of the zipper. He tries to ignore the smoothness of Sylvain’s stomach interrupted only by the light trail of red hair travelling down into his boxers.  
  
Felix shakes himself back into reality, wishing he could admire Sylvain on a night when he wasn’t drunk off his ass, or on a night where Felix knew he felt the same way.  
  
Sylvain’s pant legs come off easy enough as Felix lifts each foot slowly to remove his pants.  
  
Finally, the easy part, Felix pulls off Sylvain’s shirt and tosses it onto the floor with his jeans.  
  
With Sylvain now undressed and ready to sleep, Felix guides him over to his bed and helps his into it slowly, making sure Sylvain is laying on his side.  
  
“You can’t do this every weekend idiot; you’re going to get yourself killed some day” Felix pauses “…and then who will I have to worry about?” He giggles to himself; Sylvain won’t remember any of this tomorrow morning; he won’t even know how he got back to their dorm room.  
  
“Mmmhm” Sylvain grunts back at Felix, his eyes already closed and his breathing starting to slow. Felix pulls their trash can over to the side of Sylvain’s bed in case he needs it later.  
  
Sylvain stays completely still other than his breathing while Felix fills his water bottle in the bathroom sink and slips back into bed.  
…  
  
The warmth of the sun shining through the window makes Felix start to sweat and ultimately wakes him up. His bedside clock reads: 9:17. He blinks away the sleep from his eyes and sits up, propping his pillow against the bed frame so he can lean against it.  
  
Sylvain is right where Felix left him, and thank the goddess, the trash can is as he left it too. Felix gets up and walks over to Sylvain’s bed to check if he is still alive. His chest is slowy moving up and down and drool is dripping from his mouth.  
  
Even now, drooling and in a drunken sleep, Sylvain looks beautiful. Felix knows that it is weird that the only times he can admire Sylvain is when he’s drunk or asleep.  
  
Ever since middle school, Felix has been in love with Sylvain. It seemed like a stupid crush back then, something that would pass in a few weeks when Felix met another friend, but weeks turned into years and Felix’s feelings for his best friend only grew. When Sylvain asked Felix to be his roommate, he considered telling him, ending their relationship now rather than later but he could not lose the one thing that was consistent in his life. He agreed to move in with Sylvain and keep pushing his feelings down, maybe he would just die still being in love with his middle school crush.  
  
The two had already lived together for almost two whole school years and Felix had shoved his feelings deeper and deeper every day.  
  
Sylvain knew he was gay but was never one to assume anything. Over the years, Sylvain would pester Felix about his crushes, but Felix remained silent, claiming he didn’t have any crushes, and he might not ever, that no one appealed to him.  
  
When the two moved in together, Sylvain mentioned to Felix that if he ever had a girl over, he would send Felix a text not to come home until the coast was clear. Sylvain offered Felix the same offer, a private room as long as Felix wanted with anybody he wanted. Felix has yet to use the offer, he probably never will, but nearly every text in Felix’s phone from Sylvain since they moved in was “don’t come home”, “coast is clear”, sometimes multiple times a day, especially on weekends. When Sylvain wasn’t home with girls, he was out partying like he most likely had been last night, getting shit-faced and coming home to let Felix care for him.  
  
It hurt Felix and he would never be more than a roommate and a friend to Sylvain, but he kept quiet to keep his connection to the man he loves.  
  
Sylvain inhales sharply and Felix nearly jumps, he was too busy looking at his toned muscles and his perfect facial structure to realize that Sylvain could wake up at any moment.  
  
He looks up at Sylvain who rubs his face with the back of his hand, keeping his eyes closed.  
  
Felix decides to leave Sylvain be and go to the library to get started on some projects.  
  
He grabs a shirt, boxers, and a pair of shorts from the cabinet next to his bed and lightly steps over to the bathroom. He starts the hot water and sets his clothes next to the sink. Felix removes his pajama pants and the oversized white shirt that he wore to bed and briefly looks at himself in the mirror. The room is starting to get warm and steamy, he walks to the shower, removes his boxers, and quickly steps in.  
  
The water burns his shoulders, but he’s always favored hot showers. Felix undoes his hair and lets it fall onto his back and into the stream of water. He wets his whole head and rubs soap into his hair, being a bit rough to make sure he gets all the dirt out.  
  
He can’t help when his mind begins to drift onto the subject of Sylvain, sleeping peacefully just feet away. This isn’t the first fantasy Felix has had of Sylvain, nor will it be the last. Ever since puberty, he’s been plagued with thoughts about Sylvain, good and bad. Some days he dreams of holding hands and other days, he wants nothing more than Sylvain’s hand around his neck. Today is one of those days.  
  
Felix’s hand finds its way down his body and he starts stroking himself slowly.  
  
“Felix, I need to shower!” He hears from outside the door, pushing him back into reality, the one in which Sylvain’s hand is most definitely not around his throat.  
  
Felix lets go of himself and finishes washing the rest of his body without responding to Sylvain.  
  
Sylvain starts to slam his fist on the door as Felix is getting out of the shower. He wraps his towel around his waist, hair dripping water onto the floor.  
  
He opens the door to find a very pale, sickly looking Sylvain. He’s definitely hung over.  
  
“Jesus Christ, Fe you always take twelve years to wash your damn hair.” Grumpy as well.  
  
Without saying anything, Felix leaves the bathroom with his clothes. Sylvain rushes in after him and the sounds of Sylvain vomiting into the toilet quickly follow.  
  
Felix winces, he can deal with blood, piss, anything, but vomit was another monster completely. He tries to block out the noises while he gets ready.  
  
He removes his towel to dry his hair. His cock has softened now since earlier when Sylvain interrupted his shower fantasy.  
  
Once his hair is dry, he throws his clothes on and pulls his hair into a messy ponytail. Felix digs his trainers out from under the desk and ties them sloppily onto his feet.  
  
Felix throws the towel onto the floor and gathers the notebooks and his laptop scattered across his desk from the midnight study session last night. He tosses everything into his satchel and heads for the door, trying to avoid seeing Sylvain fresh out of the shower.  
  
Of course, as he passes by the bathroom door, Sylvain opens it quickly and nearly whacks Felix in the face. He skids to a stop and Sylvain’s face is changing from grumpy to terrified.  
  
“Oh god I’m sorry Fe are you okay?” He must think he actually hit Felix with how close he is to the bathroom doorway.  
  
Felix chuckles softly, “Yeah, idiot, I’m fine. You didn’t even hit me. I’m going to the library.” Felix heads for the door when he feels Sylvain grab his arm.  
  
“What do you need?” He turns to the side to look at him. God, he wishes he didn’t have to look at him.  
  
Sylvain’s hair is a dripping mess and his face looks a bit better than it did earlier. He has a towel wrapped around his waist, failing to hide one of Felix’s favorite parts about Sylvain’s body- that stupid line of red hair trailing down from his navel.  
  
Felix is starting to panic when he realizes that Sylvain probably saw him staring at his junk, a light blush dusts his cheeks and he tries to look away from Sylvain, covering his face with his hand.  
  
Thank god that Sylvain is completely clueless and doesn’t notice. He loosens his grip on Felix’s arm. “You’ve been studying like mad lately, come to a party with me tonight, please I’ll even be your party mom. No drinks for me, you can have all the fun.”  
  
“Sylvain, you know that’s not really my scene. Besides, I hate alcohol, you drank enough for both of us last night, I could tell by your inability to undress yourself at three A.M.” Felix just wants to go to the library and hide behind some bookshelves to finish his work.  
  
“Please Fe, I swear it’ll be fun. Consider it repayment for all the times you’ve taken care of me over the years after I’ve drank myself sick.” Sylvain’s eyes are full of pleading.  
  
Felix sighs, not sure he can get out of this one. Sylvain has always been stubborn about what he wants after he’s made up his mind. “Fine, but only if I can finish my chemistry report by tonight.”  
  
“All I heard was ‘yes’” Sylvain says excitedly, his eyes becoming wide.  
  
Felix takes Sylvain’s hand off of his arm and heads to the door, readjusting his bag to sit on his buttocks. He opens the door and heads down the hall towards the lobby of their dorm building.____

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this one's going to be or if I'll finish it but it's been sitting on my word document for at least 6 months now and I'd like to publish it and maybe motivate myself to finish it.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, I'll be updating as I write :)
> 
> Also, if you'd like, my twitter is @akechisteponme


End file.
